martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Feng
Eastern Sea Region Holy Land of Martialism Overlord Domain Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Thousand Great Upper Realm Dao Training Realm |Enemy(s) = Nine Provinces Eastern Sea Region Holy Land of Martialism Overlord Domain Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Thousand Great Upper Realm Dao Training Realm |Chapter = 0001 |Spouses = Su Rou (1st Fiancée) Su Mei (2nd Fiancée) Zi Ling (3rd Fiancée) Chun Wu (4th Fiancée) Murong Wan (5th Fiancée) |Affiliation = |image1 = Chu feng.jpg}} Pre Novel (Background) Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity (1-265) Asura Ghost Tower He becomes a very capable World Spiritist, becoming a White-Cloak rank world spiritist within days of learning the proper methods. Chu Feng attained first place in the official exam for becoming a White-Cloak World Spiritist as he was the only individual able to enter the 6th floor of the Asura Ghost Tower in the World Spirit Guild. While in the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng manages to discover a 7th floor In which he found a Monstrous Beast trapped in a spirit formation, he made a deal with Chu Feng that he will give him a method to increase his spiritual power as long as he agrees to helps release him, and warns him not to venture any further to look for the treasure hidden within the Asura Ghost Tower for it would be to dangerous. During the third trial of the white-cloak world spiritist exam, ascending the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng becomes an ally of the World Spiritist Guild and bitter enemy of the Jie Clan. While ascending the tower, Chu Feng repeatedly encounters and fights hostile Jie Clan members, eventually defeating the top genius of the Jie Clan who even possessed an Elite Armament. During this time he made friends with the World Spiritist Guild and become an honorable guest elder along with his master Zhuge Liuyun. Mr. Grey-Cloak After collecting the rewards of passing the white-cloak world spiritist exam, Chu Feng takes his leave to return to the Azure Province and save Su Mei from her fast approaching forced marriage. Along the way, it is revealed that Chu Feng's spirit power has advanced as a result of consuming two fully developed Spirit Fruit in the Asura Ghost Tower's 6th floor. As a result, he can technically be considered a Grey Cloak World Spiritualist. With the Grey Cloak that he kept from Zi Ling when fighting for the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique, Chu Feng creates an alternate alias, Mr. Greycloak. Using his new alias, Chu Feng offers the second rank school, the Void School, to set up a long-lasting defensive Spirit Formation Array around their core area. In return, the Void School must pretend to be his subordinates as he goes to Vermilion Bird City to propose marriage to Su Mei. The Void School elders eagerly accept the proposed arrangement. Three days later the Void School's core disciples, under Mr. Greycloak's lead, parade into Vermilion Bird City and interrupt the Shangguan Family's wedding procession. As tensions quickly rise, Chu Feng under his alias of Mr. Greycloak gives the order for his forces to slaughter all of the Shangguan Family. His followers quickly comply and eliminate the Shangguan Family at it's roots, killing over 13,000 people. As his underlings slaughter the Shangguan Family, Chu Feng directly confronts the Profound Realm Rank 6 patriarch of the Shangguan Family, Shangguan Yue, while using solely grey-cloak level spirit formations to conceal his identity. When Shangguan Yue realizes that he can't defeat Mr. Greycloak, he pleads for help from Su Rou and Su Mei's father, Su Hen. When Shangguan Yue realizes that Su Hen won't provide assistance, he kidnaps the Su sisters, and flees with his grandsons to preserve his bloodline. However, Mr. Greycloak quickly catches up and dispatches the three remaining Shangguan family members, while showing off the might of the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique to dispatch Shangguan Yue. With Su Mei and Su Rou rescued, Su Rou angrily questions why Chu Feng didn't live up to his promise and demand to marry her as well when he was speaking to Su Hen and confronting the Shangguan family. Chu Feng apologizes by having sex with Su Rou once again, though this time both engage willingly and with clear heads. At this time, Su Mei remains unconscious nearby from the pressure of the high-speed that Shangguan Yue traveled at when fleeing Mr. Greycloak. Tragedy of Revenge After the "pleasure" , new of a first-rate school being burn to ash by a beggar spread . Chu Feng respect his promise and finish the spirit formation of the Void School , the void school offered twenty High grade profound pills to befriend Chu feng. After that , Chu feng is invited to the Void blade peak ( the center of the void school ) , Chu feng think that there is a secret here and investigate . He meet the consciousness of the founder of the void school : Void Zhenren. After receiving the skill of Zhenren (Blade of the Void Dragon’s Cry ) he was given a letter by the Head of Void school. After receiving the letter he depart to meet with Su Rou and learn the massacre of the Chu family in the Golden-purple City. He saw the head of Chu Yuan , Chu Yuanba , and many other relative on spear , he cry tear of blood and kneel 3 day and night in front of the corpse. The massacre was done by the "Five tiger village" a famous nest of evildoer between the territory of the Vermillion city and Black Tortoise City. Chu Feng go to the village and slautgher everyone . He learn from the chief that Gong Luyun is the Mastermind behind the massacre of his family . For his revenge he go to Black Tortoise city and assasinate multiple member of the Gong family , but Gong Luyun can't be found. He learn that Luyun is at the "Heroic Hunt" and Chu Feng go to participate too. Heroic Hunt Chu Feng sense that he is too weak for the Heroic Hunt and quickly became a 4 th Origin level. After successfully pass the exam , he enter a plaza with thousands of powerful people , and he see Gong Luyun and after some word battle he depart. In the Valley of Hundred Bends (where the heroic hunt take place) Gong Luyun try to kill Chu Feng but is detected , Chu Feng go away but come back later in "Mr Grey-cloack" , he kill every follower of Gong Luyun and chase him in the forest . However , Gong Luyun is protected by Lin Ran who is at the 8 th level of Profound realm. After losing Chu Feng is being chased by Lin ran and made a breakthrought in the Imperial sky sage skill. After flying for some time he discover a mysterious temple on a mountain peak but discover a powerful spirit formation layed down by a blue-cloack world spiritist , he wasn't willing to offend some powerful old guy so he depart. After some flying he save the life of a random guy and named itself "Asura" , He go to a treasure trove protected by Monstruous Beast . A little army lead by Dugu Aoyun want to seize the treasure trove ( because there is thousand of profound medicine in ) , and from the chaotic battle he enter the treasure trove and don't leave a single speck of dust , that anger Dugu Aoyun and Fenghao , but he crushed them and go out by flying . After some time he whatch some guy run and follow them , he see an ugly girl , so ugly that Chu Feng vomit , the guard try to seize him but fail , Chu Feng flee and discover the little brother of Dugu Aoyun and a random girl in some secret love affair , he play a prank on Dugu Xiangyu and replace the girl by the ugly girl , with some world spiritist illusion Dugu Xiangyu do some "love" to the ugly girl . The ugly girl was Lin Yueyue , a girl with great background , the little brother his forced to marry the ugly girl , and Dugu Aoyun cursed Asura. After everyone leaved the area a mysterious pressure was applied only on human in the Valley of Hundred bends , that was the end of the heroic hunt , but out of greed Chu Feng tried to have more profound medecine. Chu feng go to the mysterious temple to be saved , one of the two old man is willing to lend the spirit badge who fend of the pressure to Chu Feng , after some analysing Chu Feng give the badge to the old man and go to a mountain peak and succesfully created the same badge . The pressure was gone and he hunted the profound medecine for 6 month before going out of the Valley of hundred bends. Chu Feng reached the 7 th level of Origin realm. Brother's Rage Arranged Battle Volume 2- Sweeping Through the Nine Province (265-548) Thousand Bone Graveyard (265–270) Hundred School Gathering (271–292) Emperor Tomb (293–302) Betrayal (303–314) Calamity (315–325) Illusionary Thunder School (326–330) Prestigious Villa (331–341) Battles on the Mountain Peak (342–351) Marriage Gathering (352–357) Thousand Monster Mountain (358–375) Treasure Hunting (376–388) Avarice (389–402) Retaliations (403–430) Coincidence (431–438) Sword God Valley (439–457) World Spirit Guild (458–484) Void School (485–493) Zi Family’s Secret (494–499) Revisiting the Emperor Tomb (500–506) Battle of the Jiang Dynasty (507–519) Enraging Flames (520–528) Re-revisiting the Emperor Tomb (529–540) Battle of Geniuses (540–548) Volume 3- Eastern Sea Region (549-1004) Arriving at the Eastern Sea Region (549–556) Four Seas Academy: First Visit (557–572) A Brother’s Conspiracy (573–580) Heaps of Spirit Formations (581–587) Heart-wrenching Change (588–595) Lovers Terrace (596–604) Everlasting Sea of Blood (605–612) Monster of the Sea (613–622) Detention within the Immortal Execution Archipelago (623–631) Chu Feng’s Ancestry Investigation (632–643) Misty Peaks (644–659) The Banquet atop the Peak (660–671) Entering the Immortal Realm (671–681) Temple of Reproduction (682–694) Returning to the Misty Peak (695–703) A Revisit: The Li Family (704–710) Returning to the Four Seas Academy (711–721) Preparations for the Millennium Ancient City (722–728) Formation Apertures (729–739) Millennium Ancient City (740–752) Leaving the Four Seas Academy (753–758) Arriving at the Depraved Ravine (759–767) First Meeting (768–781) Battle of the Two Overlords (782–805) A Visit to the Zi Family (806–821) Assembly of a Thousand Clans (822–834) Reentering the Asura Ghost Tower (835–842) Stone Sword Sect (843–851) Burning Heaven Church (852–864) Revisiting the Stone Sword Sect (865–870) Tower of Martial Skill Cultivation (871–879) Attack on the Gale Plains (880–896) Full Force Invasion (897–921) Reunion of Family and Master (922–935) Journey to Becomnnnmke the Head of the Crippling Night Demon Sect (936–949) Crashing into a Wedding (950–963) Facing the Final Bosses (964–972) Final Battle (973–980) Ancestry Investigation (981–989) Entering the Heavenly Road (990–1004) Arriving in the Holy Land of Martialism (1005-1011) Occult Blood Church(1012-1023) Entering the Southern Cyanwood Forest(1024-1035) The Southern Cyanwood Forest’s Hope(1036-1049) Journey To The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1050-1061) Entering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1061-1075) Triggering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Needle(1076-1085) Journey To The Ascension Sect(1086-1098) Obtaining The Remnants(1099-1109) Arriving At The Cyanwood Mountain(1109-1126) Ascension Division(1127-1133) Asura Division(1134-1142) Firmament Medicinal Garden(1143-1154) Retaliation(1155-1169) Battle of Life and Death(1170-1180) The Exposure(1181-1193) Earthen Taboo: Firmament Shield(1194-1999) Fighting Over Chu Feng(1200-1207) Three Cyanwood Forests Division(1208-1215) Nine Spirits Divine Diagram(1216-1230) Mysterious Black-Clothed Man(1231-1235) Disturbances Arise Again(1236-1240) Attack of Six Strongest Divisions(1241-1247) Asura Division’s Breakup(1248-1250) Dragon Grade Mission(1251-1259) Bai Suyan's true intentions(1260-1265) Boundless Green Sea(1266-1275) Chu Feng Versus Divine Bodies(1276-1285) Protection from The Acting Headmaster(1286-1288) Sima Villa(1289-1295) World Spiritist Alliance(1296-1302) Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1303-1332) Sealing Ancient Village(1333-1390) Come Back World Spiritist Alliance (1391-1419) Looking for Han Helai(1420-1432) Return to Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1433-1438) World Spiritist Alliance vs Dongfang Zexuan(1438-1450) Volume 5- The Battle of the Overlord Domain (1559-2148) Volume 6- Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm (2149-26xx) Volume 7- Great Thousand Upper Realm (26xx-) Volume 8- Dao Training Realm Martial Artist Cultivation Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region Volume 4 - A New Journey Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Volume 7 - Great Thousand Upper Realm Volume 8 - Dao Training Realm World Spiritist Cultivation Heavenly Lightning Bloodline eing. To gain this Godly Divine Body, he tells Chu Feng to search for a former friend, Ox Nose Old Daoist. If he is willing, then Chu Feng will have the 3rd strongest Divine Body power, in addition to his Special Evolved Bloodline.Chapter 2141 Skills Martial Skills: Immortal Methods: They are a combination of martial power and spirit powers. There is 9 ranks of Immortal Methods. In order to cultivate 1st to 3rd, the cultivator has to be True Immortal Realm. For 4th to 6th, Heavenly Immortal and 7th to 9th, Martial Immortal. Secret Skills: World Spiritist skills: * Spirit Power (Innate: Awakened) * Spirit Formations * Taboo Formation: World Spirit Array * Taboo Formation: Evil Spirit Bound (Together with World Spirit Array were used to control The Second World Spirit in Chu Feng Spirit World) * Taboo Formation: Destructive Spirit Array Equipment Miscellaneous Treasures References __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Cultivation Chu Feng Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chu Heavenly Clan Category:World Spiritists Category:Heavenly Bloodline Possessor Category:Ancient Elf Kingdom Category:World Spiritist Alliance Category:Ancient Era War Clan Category:Three Stars Hall Category:Sunset Cloud Valley Category:Red Butterfly Group Category:Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest Category:Discarded Bamboo Forest Category:Cyanwood Mountain Category:Asura Division Category:Southern Cyanwood Forest